Jennifer Locke
"Thats it, i'm getting sick of your crap. Have some fire." - Jenny to Valgimarda Jennifer Reinette 'Jenny' Locke appears in Bluesilver Series 1 and majority of Series 2 as a companion. She returned to travel with the Eleventh Doctor in Series 6. She met The Doctor in 1976 in a small village about to be engulfed in darkness. She volunteered to help the Doctor save it from complete annihilation by the Reavers. She displays a great excitement to see the future and other planets, wishing herself to someday visit one herself. She was described by The Doctor as having "Starlight in her eyes and courage in her veins." During her later travels with The Doctor, Jenny started to lead her own adventures instead of following The Doctor, and their paths rarely intertwined until they agreed to return to the TARDIS. She departed from the TARDIS after confronting The Insanity in The Turn of the Universe, which made her realize the negative effects traveling through time was having on her. When leaving the TARDIS, Jenny expressed a desire to return at some point in the future, and The Doctor replied he would return for her if she wanted, and gave her a zapped superphone. Personality Jenny had an erratic, maniacal personality; capable of changing between bubbly and bold one minute, to cynical and short-tempered the next. She was generally fiery and sharp tongued, and had no hesitation to verbally spar with The Doctor. She is one of only a few companions to willingly kill enemies, sometimes even more so than The Doctor himself. In her first appearance, Jenny quickly established herself as quite sneaky and devious through her attempts to get on board the TARDIS. While it was this trait that saved the village, Jenny toned down this side of her character as time went on, likely because of the Doctors influence. Her sly nature would make her a valuable asset to The Doctor, and her fiery, confident attitude made her perfect for combatting her foes. She was a fiercely independent companion, and will often ignore The Doctors advice, sometimes to fantastic and occasionally disastrous results, and follows the philosophy that the end justifies the means... most of the time anyway. Despite this, The Doctor and Jenny shared a great relationship and were in many ways each others foils. Jenny is rather violent where The Doctor would look for a peaceful solution, but where The Doctor will go into a situation all guns blazing, Jenny will meticulously plan her actions and look for the most effective way of combating a situation, but more often than not will end up deviating wildly. Positively mad, Jenny has made some very unusual comments and actions throughout her travels, such as chucking a chair at a Reaver and hurling verbal abuse at a Dalek. Her erratic nature and odd mannerisms make her appear insane to some, such as trying to find something quite interesting in things as ordinary as a loaf of bread. Her witty one-liners and dry, acerbic sense of humor is often used by her to distract her enemies, but she admits this rarely works, and often makes these comments "For the lolz, with a 'Z'" Locke Locke